super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose vs Cuphead
Description Rooster Teeth vs Studio MDHR! Red and black siblings that have fighting skills go into brawl! Intro Wiz: Red and black always match with shirts, dresses, watches and hair styles. Boomstick: But it's even better looking when your a fighter. Wiz: Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. Boomstick: And Cuphead, the hero of Inkwell Isle. Well along with his twin brother Mugman of course. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaponry, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ruby Wiz: Ruby Rose was born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, two well renown huntsmen in the world of Remnant. Boomstick: But like any young hero of destiny, Ruby's journey to be the very best started with the death of one of her parents; in this case, it was the passing of her mother Summer. Wiz: But despite the loss, Ruby trained under her Uncle Qrow to learn to be a Bona Fide scythe swinger. In fact, she grew so skilled that she was accepted into Haven Academy two years early. There, she fell into the ranks of the one and only Team RWBY; more on them later. (Cue to Wiz and Boomstick where Ruby appears out of nowhere) Ruby: Hello everyone! Boomstick: What the heck?! Where did you come from? Ruby: I was hiding in here the whole time. Boomstick: That explains it. Wiz: Uhhh...Ruby? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the battle? Ruby: (Gasp) You're right! Sorry to interrupt you guys! I'm gonna go! See ya! Ruby then runs off. Boomstick: Ok then. But back to those scythe skills of her, because she has the perfect weapon to use it with them. This is the one and only Crescent Rose, a combination of a sniper rifle and a scythe. So I guess you could call it a Scyther Rifle! Wiz: ...Anyway, it's safe to say the Crescent Rose is much more deadly than Boomstick's jokes, especially considering that it can mow through entire hordes of Grimm. Boomstick: Aside from it's regular sniper round ammunition, Ruby can also use different kinds of Dust shots; with fire she can spew flames from the barrel, use ice to shoot icicles, zap enemies with lighting, and even levitate small patches of land with Gravity dust. Wiz: This last Dust is especially useful considering Ruby's Semblance, Super Speed, enables her to move vast distances at blinding speeds across the terrain. Boomstick: You sure that's not teleportation there Wizard? Wiz: Pretty sure. Boomstick: Well, Super Speed isn't the only power Ruby has up her Red Hood, because she possesses a power that came from the God of Light himself; the Silver Eyes. Wiz: Inherited from her mother, the Silver Eyes emit an aura of blinding light that can petrify Grimm with a single flash, and can even harm Maidens, warrior women who can use magic, giving them a huge leg up over about 99.9% the rest of Remnant, although the exact circumstances are unknown. Boomstick: Didn't stop her from nearly frying Cinder Fall alive, but it didn't keep her down for long. Speaking of which, it's not Ruby's only weakness; her hand-to-hand combat abilities aren't top notch compared to her Scythe Swinging Skillset and since she constantly uses her Semblance, her Aura can decay pretty quickly. Wiz: But with a powerful scythe and deadly Silver Eyes ability, the Creatures of Grimm won't rest easy with this aspiring Huntress on the hunt. Ruby: I don't care what you say! We WILL stop them, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT! Okay then, let's see my opponent. Cuphead Wiz: Inkwell Isle. A small island in the middle of nowhere. Boomstick: Cuphead and his brother Mugman live with the Elder Kettle in the middle of the forest. They're also stupid. Like, really stupid. Wiz: Despite the Elder Kettle's warnings, Cuphead and Mugman ventured into a casino and stated to play on a mere whim. As it turns out, they had quite a good winning streak. Boomstick: Really? Maybe I misjudged them. Wiz: Until they were tricked by the Devil, who owns the casino. He made a bet: IF they won one more time, they would win everything in the casino. However, if they lost, the Devil would claim there souls. Boomstick: Wooow, we can all guess what happens next... Wiz: Mugman, seeing sense, asked him to stop, but Cuphead rolled the dice, which ended on snake eyes. Boomstick: But they bargained with the Devil. They would collect the souls of OTHER people that stiffed the Devil. The Elder Kettle wasn't angry for some reason, and instead gave them a potion that allowed them to fire bullets of energy out of their fingers. (Cue to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Cuphead's no pushover by himself, though. He's been able to defeat many different enemies the size of buildings, destroy a candy fortress and he's destroyed a train. Boomstick: Y'know what I find weird about this? It takes place in a book! Suddenly, a hand comes out of the book as Cuphead jumps out. Cuphead: Hello, friends and fangirls. There is cheering, applauding and screams from Cuphead's fangirls who are unseen. Wiz: Oh, great. This is JUST what we need. Cuphead: Oh, thank you. Thank you. Cuphead proceeds to take a bow. Cuphead: Now fellas. Where's this "Ruby Rose" you've been talking about? Boomstick: She's preparing for the fight. Cuphead: That's all I needed to know. I'll see you after the battle. Cuphead uses a smoke bomb and disappears. Wiz: (sigh) We've gotta find a way to keep these fictional characters away from us. Boomstick: Moving on, he's also super tough, he's been able to survive being crushed, burned and run over by a roller coaster, he's also quick enough to dodge missiles and rockets while firing his bullets! Keep in mind, the slowest air-to-air missiles are about 500 miles per hour. Wiz: The peashooter as it was called, is the weakest weapon in the game. It's a small blue projectile that does minimal damage. He also has a thing called EX Powers for each shot, the peashooter's is a Hadouken-like ball of energy. Boomstick: The Spread's able to fire 3 shots in different angles, although it's quite short range. The EX Power for the Spread is firing shots in every direction. Wiz: He's able to use the Chaser, which homes in on opponents, though it's less powerful than the other shots. Cuphead's able to surround himself in green bullets with his EX Power. Boomstick: The Roundabout is a unique weapon in that it does more damage when firing backwards. 'Why?' you'd say? Because the shots act like a boomerang and fly behind Cuphead. He can also fire a buzz saw that acts like a boomerang. Wiz: He also has a Charge shot, which, just like the name implies, charges high-powered shots. Using his EX Power, he's able to fire a short-range explosion. Boomstick: Cuphead can also Parry, a move where he jumps off pink energy projectiles for a little extra height in his jump. Wiz: He can even short-range teleport, and using his Supers, he can fire a humongous beam of a liquid...energy...thing, or he can become invincible and create shadow-y clones to attack for a brief time. Boomstick: He can use the Hearts charm to improve his durability, at the cost of his damage. He can even use the Double Hearts to upgrade this ability. Wiz: His Sugar charm forces him to parry the first available object he sees, he can use his Coffee charm to charge up his Super Meter faster, and the Whetstone charm allows him to use an axe right after parrying. Boomstick: The thing is, Cuphead can only use these abilities one at a time and can only use Supers once he's charged up enough. Wiz: Right. He also doesn't think things through and can act rather rashly, which can get him and his brother into trouble. Boomstick: At least he didn't give the souls he collected to the Devil, but Wiz? One question, what is that damn liquid in his head? Cuphead: That doesn't matter. Let's get this battle over with, shall we? Pre Battle Ruby vs Cuphead Set.png Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set and we've run through the data of all possibilities. Boomsick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE Destination: Emerald Forest Cuphead is seen in the forest who has found Ruby. Cuphead: Ah-ha! I've finally found you, Ruby! Ruby turns around and sees Cuphead. Ruby: You're Cuphead, huh? Okay then. Let's do it. Cuphead: This should be done in a snap. Ruby grabs out Cresant Rose as Cuphead charges his peashooters. Ruby vs Cuphead FIGHT!.png Cuphead: I've always wanted to say this before the battle. Fight! Ruby starts shooting Cuphead who dodges them and starts shooting back. Ruby: I'm going to enjoy a nice cup of tea after this. Cuphead: Well, I'm going to enjoy turning this Little Red Riding Hood wannabe in nothing but a failure to her own team that is GARBAGE at fighting. Ruby then charges and slices Cuphead's head off but his hand catches it before his head hits the ground. Cuphead then attaches it with the body. Cuphead: Watch it! The head's not durable! Okay? The run 'n' gunning cup then starts flying in his plane as Ruby starts shooting him the ground. Cuphead: Can't get up here since humans can't fly! Ruby then jumps into the air and starts spinning around, heading towards Cuphead. Cuphead: OH, COME ON!!! Cuphead then transforms into a bomb and explodes in front of Ruby who falls to the ground. (Music Stops) Ruby: That's it! No more! Ruby then continuously shoots at Cuphead who gets damaged. He uses his giant ghost to attack Ruby who kicks it back. She then surprises Cuphead with her Silver Eyes. Her eyes turn back to normal, only to be shocked. Ruby: What?! That's impossible! Cuphead has used his invincibility which saved himself from the Silver Eyes and wares out. He then ends the battle by using his Energy Beam, causing Ruby to fade away. A KNOCKOUT! (Music starts fading) Cuphead: Never mess with a Cuphead, nuff said. Cuphead then walks away as Team _WBY sees nothing but Ruby's red cloak. There is total silence for a couple of seconds until Weiss speaks up. Weiss: Well, looks like I'm next for team leader. KO Cuphead is relaxing in the sun while Ruby is reunited with her mother, Summer Rose in heaven. Results (Cue to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Well, at least Ruby gets to see her mother again. Cuphead suddenly appears. Cuphead: Aww. I'm sorry RWBY fans. Did I make you sad? Guess what? I don't care! Your waifu was garbage. She's like 15 years old people! Sorry about that. Just explain how I owned this fight. Wiz: (sigh) And I thought Deadpool was worse. Anyways, Ruby may have been faster and stronger but Cuphead has been in even more dangerous issues. Boomstick: He destroyed a train, a giant mermaid, an evil genie and even more. Including King Dice the Devil himself. Wiz: Even though the Silver Eyes are extremely powerful, Cuphead's invincibility can save him from practically anything and they do have some cause Ruby to be unconscious. Boomstick: It does seems to do a lot of damage to her opponents but it can get a disadvantage for her. Wiz: Ruby's semblance and great combat skills as a huntress did put up a fight but Cuphead's weaponry and special powers lead him into the right way to victory. Boomstick: Ruby never got her cup of tea just like she said. Wiz: The winner is- Cuphead: Cuphead and totally not Ruby! Cuphead Wins 4th Wall Break.png Category:What-If Death Battles Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Web Series themed Death Battles